Purrfect Prom
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Prom Night is said to be the most magical night for a teenager. And Prom night will be magical for Kio and his trio of mates.


**(Here I have another one shot for an anime I've grown to love and adore. For those of you who know this anime as much as I do, enjoy.)**

It was late Saturday afternoon, at the residence of Kio Kakazu, the boy who befriended a group of alien cat girls and attracted the heard of one known as Eris.

Kio was currently standing in front of a mirror wearing a black tuxedo with matching pants, a white dress shirt, and a black necktie that was being properly tied by his assist-a-roid Sayada.

After the little robot finished, Kio spoke, "Thanks. That looks perfect." the little robot held up a sign reading, 'Glad to help.'

Kio looked at his reflection in the mirror seeing how good he looked, "I still can't believe we're going to Junior Prom." He flashed back to about a week ago when he and his three ladies Eris, Manami, and Aoi heard about said dance.

 _"Junior Prom? What's that?" Eris asked the three curiously._

 _"Junior Prom is a special semi-formal dance our school has around the end of the semester." Kio explained to the extraterrestrial cat girl._

 _"A dance?" Eris asked, as she started to understand it better._

 _"That's right. There you get to have fun, dance, hang out with others. Except it's a lot better." Manami put in._

 _Aoi put in, "And at the end, a lucky boy and girl get to be crowned King and Queen of the Prom."_

 _"King and Queen?" Eris asked in amazed, "Sounds like so much fun. I want to go to Junior Prom!" Eris cheered, while her ears twitched._

 _"Easy, Eris," Kio calmed her. If you want to go there are things you need."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Well for starters, you, Aoi, and I need gowns." Manami said._

 _"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. Antonia has plenty of outfits she had made for me for every occasion." Eris said._

 _"Let's hope she made some normal ones that don't have holes in the butt." Manami said, as she and Aoi shuddered at that memory on the beach._

 _Aoi spoke up, "We'll also need dates."_

 _Manami smirked, "Don't you mean 'a' date?"_

 _Aoi bushed sheepishly remembering the girls promise to share Kio. The three looked at Kio who understood what he had to do, "Uh, Eris, Manami, Aoi, would you three be may date to Prom?"_

 _The girls smiled, as Eris answered first, "Kio, I'd love to be your date."_

 _"Me too." Manami agreed._

 _"Well, I'm not about to say no." Aoi finished._

 _"Well, in that case we better get ready." Kio suggested._

And Kio's flashback ended, as he stood in his bedroom eagerly awaiting for the moment he and his dates would take off.

"This is going to be some night." he said in nostalgia.

"Hey, Kio." Came a familer voice.

"Oh, hey Uncle Yuichi. It's opened." Kio answered.

Kio's uncle entered, and inspected his nephew with a whistle, "I got to say, Kio. You're looking sharp." he grinned.

"Thanks." Kio smiled.

"But it needs one last thing to be perfect."

"What's that?" Kio asked, as his uncle approached and pulled out a bottle of cologne.

"This is my special bottle of Mighty Axe cologne. Wear this and the girls won't keep their hands off you."

Kio felt nervous from that description, "You mean that figuratively, right?" His uncle just laughed at his worry.

Meanwhile in Eris' room, the three girls were busy slipping into their prom dresses supplied by Antonia.

Eris had dawned a red open back dress, that had a hole at the bottom for her cat tail to slip through, while she still wore her bell around her neck. Manami had put on a magenta silk gown. And Aoi wore a cobalt blue dress. Eris marveled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, wow I can't believe it! Girls, we look so cute." Eris beamed.

"Yeah. This is definitely a good look for me." Manami admitted.

"I wonder what Kio will think?" Aoi asked, while feeling flustered.

"I think he'll be head over heels." Manami chuckled.

There was a knock at the door, and Kio's voice came, "Girls, are you almost done in there?"

The girls were surprised, until Aoi spoke up, "Give us a minute, Kio."

"All right. I'll be waiting." Kio answered, as they heard him walk away from the door.

As Kio waited in the living room, he saw his dates enter and present themselves. Eris was the first to speak, "Ta-dah! What do you think, Kio?"

Kio looked flustered upon seeing how beautiful the three looked, "Wow! You three look absolutely amazing. Eris, you're beautiful. Manami, you're gorgeous. And Aoi, you're cute."

The three girls felt sheepish from Kio's words, before Uncle Yuichi slid in with a camera, "All right, you crazy kids. Picture time!"

"Oh goody." Eris beamed.

"Pictures?" Aoi asked feeling embarrassed.

And so Yuichi started taking pictures of the group from single shots of each, before group shots of Kio with each girl individually, followed by a group shot of the girls, and finishing it with a group shot of all four.

When they heard a horn honk, Kio spoke, "That's our ride. We'll see you around, uncle."

"Have fun!" Yuichi called, as the group headed out the door.

The four approached Antonia's limousine as her maid Maya awaited them, "Please, right this way." she opened the limo door for them.

"Thanks, Maya." Kio said, as the four went into the limo. After Maya closed the door she went to join the driver up front, as the limo took off.

The four teenagers sat comfortable on the limo seats, while waiting to reach the school. Manami stretched her arms up, and sighed in relaxation, "Riding in a limo on the way to Prom. Now this is what I'm talking about."

"It's almost like a fairytale." Aoi added.

The privacy window rolled down as Maya spoke, "And by the way, my lady has also made reservations for you all to stay at a private suite at the Mokisaku Hotel for tonight."

The four looked flabbergasted, as Kio gasped, "The Mokisaku Hotel?"

"That's one of the most expensive hotels in Japan." Manami noted.

"She really didn't have to do this." Aoi said.

"The mistress insisted since this is your prom night, you deserve some extra entertainment." Maya explained.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Eris smiled.

"Well, if it's on Antonia, who are we to complain?" Manami asked, as the four just kicked back and waited till they got to school.

As the limo parked outside the school parking lot, Maya got out and opened the door allowing the four teens to exit.

"I shall await for you all." Maya said.

"All right. And thanks." Kio thanked her, as he and his dates headed for the gymnasium.

Upon entering they saw the whole place was jumping with their fellow classmates who were by the buffet table, gossiping off to the side, or on the dance floor having a good time. Eris gasped from all the lighting affects from the spotlights and disco ball, along with the music played by the D.J

"Oh, wow! This is so amazing!" Eris cheered.

"I know, right?" Manami asked in equal amaze.

"Hey, Kio!" Came a voice.

Kio and his dates saw Kio's boys from the film club, Souken and Satoshi along with the girl members Aiko and Arisa.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Kio asked.

"All's fine, Kio," Souken began, "See you've brought more than one date."

"Yeah. I know. So you four came together?" Kio wondered.

Satoshi answered, "You bet we did. And you were worried we would have to come together."

Manami looked at the two girls, "You really agreed to be there dates?"

The two girls in question looked sheepish, as Aiko began, "Well, they weren't pushy about it."

"And weren't trying to assume that we would automatically say yes." Arisa added.

"Well, good for all of you." Aoi smiled.

"Come on, let's party!" Souken cheered, as the group of friends went to the dance floor to have fun.

Kio was able to dance with all three of his dates respectively and without playing favorites, which was good because he didn't want any of them to break down in tears or get emotional.

Soon their teacher, Maki Itokazu went up on stage and spoke into a mic, "Hello? Welcome, students to Junior Prom. I'm glad to see so many of you could make it. And now it's about time to announce this years King and Queen of Prom," the students were anxious to hear who would be chosen. Maki opened the envelope and spoke, "And the King and Queen of this years Prom are... Kio Kakuzu and Eris!"

The students cheered and applauded, while Kio and Eris were lost for words. Even Manami and Aoi couldn't hardly believe it, but they also felt a little envious of Eris.

Satoshi and Arisa nudged Aoi and Eris forward, "Well, go on." Satoshi began.

"Get up there, you two." Arisa added.

So Kio and Eris went on stage, as they were crowned by Maki. Kio felt happy that such a great honor would be granted to him, while Eris was extremely excited. The Cattian suddenly noticed her fellow dates in the crowd looked dismal. The girl knowing what had them down, didn't want their Prom experience to be less fun than hers took the mic from Maki.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I alone should share this title of Prom Queen, especially if I'm with Kio. So I would like my two best friends Manami and Aoi to share this title with me.

"Huh?" Manami and Aoi gasped in surprise.

"Uh, that's not really how it works." Maki said, not liking to break tradition.

"Please. It would mean so much to all of us." Eris pleaded.

Kio spoke, "Come on, sensei. Just this once?"

Maki was torn between both her students before giving in with a sigh, "Oh, what the hell."

"Yes!" Eris cheered, as she brought her fellow dates up on stage to join her and Kio.

Maki sighed, "And now the King and Queens will have their first dance."

So the D.J started playing a slow mix, as Kio and his three dates went to the center of the dance floor and began dancing. Kio had slow danced with each girl individually, as all three felt like it was the most magical night of their lives, because they got to be with the man they loved. Kio himself felt like he was the luckiest guy on the planet.

After Prom, at the Mokisaku Hotel inside their rented suite. Kio was standing before the room's king sized bed, as Aoi was unbuttoning his dress shirt before slipping it off him.

"How's that, Kio?" Aoi asked in concern.

"That was good, Aoi." Kio smiled, as Aoi returned the gesture.

"My turn." Manami giggled, as she reached down and undid his belt and fly before slipping his pants down revealing his red boxer shorts.

Kio was getting excited as he was one piece of clothing away from being in the buff. Eris spoke up, "My turn!" she reached down and slipped Kio's boxers off revealing his erection to the girls.

All three were astounded by his size, with some like Aoi on the verge of a nosebleed, but kept all the blood inside.

"Wow." Manami gasped.

"Beautiful." Eris said in amaze.

"I know." Aoi agreed.

Kio chuckled sheepishly, having never truly been in a legit situation like this before not counting the accidental perverted moments he's had with either one of the girls.

"Well, now it's our turn." Manami said, as each of them undid their dresses and slipped them down revealing their nude bods to Kio.

Kio blushed having once again feasted his eyes upon the luscious curves and physiques of Eris and Manami, and the delicate petite form of Aoi.

"Girls." Kio gasped.

Aoi covered herself a bit, "Please, I'm so embarrassed."

"Come on, Aoi, give him a show." Manami said, as she made Aoi put her arms down to show her bare bod to Kio again.

"You girls, look beautiful." Kio said.

"Oh, Kio, that's so sweet." Eris purred.

Manami blushed, "Yeah. You big dork."

"Kio." Aoi said lovingly.

The three girls surprised Kio by tackling him onto the bed, where they started making out with him, along with Eris and Manami each rubbing their bosoms into Kio's chest making him moan in arousal. Kio got back by groping and massaging both busty girls chests, and stroking Aoi's back making the shy former agent relax in comfort.

Hours later, all four lied under the bed covers with the three girls draping themselves over their King, "That was awesome, Kio." Manami said.

"If only it was still mating season." Eris sighed.

"Don't worry, it'll happen again." Aoi comforted her.

Eris smiled, "Yeah."

"Girls, you were all so amazing tonight." Kio panted.

"Thanks. We're glad we were able to spend the night with you like this." Eris said, as she snuggled up with Kio, along with Manami and Aoi.

"Well, we better get some sleep. I'm exhausted." Kio said.

"Yeah. You're right. Goodnight, Kio." Aoi said, as she planted a kiss directly upon Kio's lips.

This time however, Eris wasn't getting jealous like the last time Aoi took Kio's first kiss. When they parted, Manami draped herself over Kio, and planted a bit wet one upon his lips as well. When they parted Manami giggled, "Night, Kio."

Eris spoke up, "Now it's my turn," Eris planted her lips upon Kio's sealing the last one, "Sweet Dreams Kio. Our King."

Kio smiled, "Goodnight, you three."

And the three girls slept surrounding Kio holding him close to themselves, as Kio slept peacefully knowing he had the three most important girls in his life right beside him. And hopefully would continue to have them close to him for a long as they live.

 **(And that's the fic. A little romantic bit between the three lovers. Didn't feel like turning it into a full lemon. So I made a good bit of make out and visual nudity for the fans to envision. I'll see you around, readers.)**


End file.
